


Good News

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: There is something life changing that Hermione is waiting to share with Ron.





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for the Scribbilous! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Parchment**  


* * *

Books. Research Projects. New Proposals. Notes jotted down during this morning’s meeting.

They all occupy my desk, forming a messy clutter that I should take care of before heading home this afternoon.

Right now, I can’t. Not when my mind is far away… with Ron. He’s away at camp, training for the new Quidditch season that’s about to start. And I’m here with news to share… _good news_ I dare not share in a scribbled piece of parchment.

This is too important… life altering, even.

It’s inside me.

The flutter of his little wings announces his arrival. Pig has brought me the parchment I had been waiting for. The one where Ron tells me the time he’ll be home.

_Mione,_

_I’m came home early to surprise you. I can’t wait to see you. Hurry home._

_Love,_

_Ron_

I smile widely. _Surprise me?_ I think it’ll be the other way around.

For once I decide to ignore deadlines and my messy desk; there is something much more significant I need to share with Ron.

I quickly Apparate right to our kitchen, and hug Ron from behind.

He turns around, and I know he sees the new glow in me.

“What is it?” he asks as he leans down to kiss me hello.

“Our family is about to grow; soon there’ll be three of us,” I say casually, eagerly waiting his reaction.

He’s in awe. There is so much in his eyes, so much in that slow smile that’s beginning to appear in his lips. He picks me up and twirls me around, and I shriek with delight. When he puts me down, his hand glides down to my tummy and it lingers there.

“Ours,” he simply says, and I _know_ he’s thrilled.  



End file.
